Wine has never tasted better
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: The Locomotion Manipulation kiss from Amy's POV.


_**Since you all liked my kiss explanation so much and since it was from Sheldon's POV I thought I'd do one from Amy's :) I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

I was more than just angry. Bernadette and Howard couldn't have left fast enough after I had told them all I needed to talk to Sheldon… alone.

But of course his new weird friend, whose name I didn't even _want_ to remember, hadn't figured that I also had meant him. He needed to get away. Now. It was my Valentine's Day with Sheldon, not his.

I glanced at him. "Why are you still here?"

I could literally feel my boyfriend cringe but I couldn't have cared less. Just because this weirdo had one common interest with Sheldon, he wasn't even close to allowed to ruin my night.

"Excuse me! I think you're being a little rude…" Sheldon tossed a look to his friend and back to me.

Was he really serious? It was _me_ being rude? He could point out that my behavior was wrong but when it came to his, he was blind as a mole? No, I definitely wouldn't have worked my butt off for this evening just so he could be impolite.

"_I'm_ being rude? You've been rude to me this entire evening!"

I could already see that he wasn't agreeing. "How is that possible? I've hardly spoken to you since we got on the train!"

Sometimes I was wondering if he really didn't get it or if he just pretended not to. But yes, what else could I have expected. He was Sheldon Cooper and even if he might have changed in those 3 years I had been together with him, he still was a little impaired when it came to social interactions.

Suddenly the train guy spoke up. "I'm detecting a little friction between you two and I don't wanna be a third rail…" He looked over to Sheldon with a quirky smile. "Get it?"

Sheldon, of course, couldn't help but chuckle like a little boy. "I get it"

I could have slapped both of them in the face, right here, right now. And then Mr. Train Guy had the nerves to look at me and laugh as if I would give in to some stupid joke like that. I knew it was scientifically impossible but I wished looks could have killed someone by then cause mine definitely would have knocked him flying. "LEAVE!"

At least he seemed to have grasped that I was beyond angry. He turned around and went away with fast little steps. And now for Dr. Cooper.

"What is your problem?"

He wanted to know what my problem was? I would tell him!

"It's Valentine's Day! We're supposed to be having a romantic weekend!" Slow but steady I became sort of desperate. Did I really have to explain everything to him?

Last year around this time I had done him the biggest favor by not dragging him around to nice restaurants and all that, I had watched Star Trek… or Wars… with him and ordered a pizza. This year it was a vintage train, what more did he want? Wasn't I my turn to get something back finally? All I wanted was a little affection, a little attention. His attention.

"Oh, really? Because I remember you saying that this trip is going to be something we can both enjoy!"

Ouch. Alright, he just had made it absolutely clear. No romance. Not even with his girlfriend of 3 years. Romance apparently was something that "ruined" the trip for him, something that would make it unenjoyable for him. It hurt more than I would have ever admitted. It was like the final speech of the doom that forced me to stay in an unromantic relationship for probably forever.

"…or were you just trying to trick me?" From what I could tell he looked really upset now.

_Trick_ him. Right. Sad enough that I even had to trick him into something others would have died for.

"Fine!" I bursted out. "It's true. I… _deserve_ romance and I didn't know how else to make it happen!"

Yes, there you go, Fowler, put all your plans forward to him, he will totally understand it now, stroke your head and comfort you. How could I have been so naive. On the other hand, maybe it helped him to understand that this Valentine's Day wasn't just for him. Right, it wasn't Sheldon Day, it was Valentine's Day and it was a day for couples. For _both_ of us, just like I had said.

For a second I honestly thought he had seen the despair in my eyes. He had looked at me quietly and it had seemed that he had analyzed my face. But what I didn't think of was that even if Sheldon could have told how I felt in that very moment, he wouldn't have known how to proceed with it. And apparently he was so angry, that he wanted to prove a point… even if I had no idea which one.

"Well, if you want romance, then… let's have romance!"

I pulled my eyebrows down, I was close to crying. He apparently had started to make fun of it and it hurt a lot. Most of all cause I never had made fun of anything that was important to him… trains, comics or anything else of that stuff I frankly didn't care about in the slightest. I had tolerated it and I had always listened to him because I knew what it meant to him. He, on the other hand, didn't seem to have a care in the world about what was really important to me and that he hurt me genuinely by mocking it.

He looked around and grabbed my wine glass in his anger. "Mmmmh"

Oh no, he wouldn't. It was my glass. Sheldon was basically allergic to glasses someone else had drunken from. But that thought hadn't even ended yet – my glass was colliding with his lips, he took a sip and then cringed. "Grape juice that burns!"

I was ready to scream or cry or anything that would have even just slightly gotten out all this pain and anger inside of me. Was it my fault that this vintage train only went to Napa Valley, which sadly was the home of wine?

He put the glass back. "Now, let's gaze into each other's eyes!"

Coming closer to me, he stared into my eyes and I pulled my eyebrows down, laid my head aside a little and tried to give him my best 'Are you serious right now?' look, which – of course – he completely misinterpreted.

"You blinked, I win!" He backed off.

Enough. It was enough, his point had been made and I was not in the mood for another hurting action that made fun of something that was actually very important to me.

"Sheldon…" I sighed.

"Let's see, what's next. Oh, kissing's romantic!"

_What in the world?_

Before I even knew what was going on, he had knocked his lips onto mine. I was truly angry for a second, how could he be so insensitive? But then I realized what was actually happening. The sweet taste of the wine he had just drunken flooded my mouth and, in the same time, probably my limbic system. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move anymore. I didn't want to move anymore and most of all, I didn't dare to move anymore. I had to keep him here. I wanted to have his lips on mine forever. They didn't just look soft, they also were. And they tasted like heaven.

All of a sudden I felt his little head movements and how he slightly, very slightly, sucked my lower lip and my eyebrows automatically raised. I had not expected that. I had kissed him twice before, but I had never had the guts to do something even remotely erotic. But what he did took me to different spheres.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt him moving. I was afraid he'd stop kissing me but, God, was I wrong. He pressed his lips against mine as if they were magnets. And then I felt him stepping closer to me. His incredible smell reached my nostrils and indulged my senses. There were so many emotions going on within me at this moment that I couldn't do anything else but tilt my head back. My brain told me to grab onto him, hug him, caress his face, but neither my arms nor my hands were moving. I was under control… his control.

Ours bodies touching seemed to clang the rest of my very few motion sequences in gear. I raised my arm, unsure where to put it though, so I just kept holding it up. While his kiss got more and more intense, I suddenly felt something else. His hand slightly touched my hip and then rested on it, firmly and secure. Was it possible that he had felt I needed support? I could have fallen down any second, my knees were so weak that I wasn't sure if my joints had melted in the heat of the moment. I never wanted this to end.

With one last very sexy motion of his head, Sheldon suddenly dragged himself away from me. I was still so surprised, shocked and overwhelmed, that my eyebrows raised and I couldn't even open my eyes the first few seconds. Neither my body nor my brain knew how to process all of this.

Then, when I managed to open my eyes, the first thing I saw were his eyes, staring down to the ground. I wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or if he deeply regretted what he had just done. On the other hand, he was still standing close to me, with his hand on my hip. I looked at his lips and then back into his eyes. Our looks met, just for a millisecond though. We both were too shy to look into each other's eyes. He clearly didn't know what to do and neither did I, but I got myself together as good as I could. "That was nice"

My voice sounded weird, soft and calm and still very weak in the same time. I stared at his lips. I would never, in my whole life, be able again to forget how they felt. I never really had kissed anyone before but I would have bet my life that these were the softest lips in this and the afterlife.

I saw them forming a "Good" and his now soft voice twanged in my auditory canals. I slowly let my arm sink back down and swallowed heavily. Everytime I looked up into his eyes, he was looking down and probably the other way around.

"Uhm"

I didn't even dare to look at him as he spoke up.

"The conductor said if I come back to the engine room he'd show me how to bring the train through a crossing."

I finally looked up at him for a merely 2 seconds just to stare down at his lips again. I had to close my eyes for a moment to get myself together and take a deep breath. "Okay. Have fun."

I looked back up to him and found him staring at my lips, in my eyes, and back down at my lips. Was it possible that he wanted to kiss me again, too?

"Do you wanna come with me?"

And then finally we managed to act like grown-ups instead of teenagers and held the eye contact. It was weird, I had never felt so tingly in my stomach ever before. It felt like there were a million butterflies inside of it and they were just as excited about the kiss as me.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I do"

He smiled at me and lit up my world for the second time with this little gesture. I shyly smiled back and took a step aside so he could pass. And I didn't fail to notice, that he stared at my lips again, while walking past me.


End file.
